


The New Scout and Knight

by LoverofAnime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Author and Author's Friends might make cameos in the fanfic, But generals will come in later like way later, F/F, F/M, Other Character will make an appearance, good generals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime/pseuds/LoverofAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the fight with Galaxy everything is calm until youmas' start to appear again. A new masked hero is looking for his princess. A new girl is in Shingo's class. The Sailor Senshi and Mamoru all have their past memories. Mamoru and Usagi remembers that Mamoru has a younger brother and Usagi has a friend that was the Sun Princess. With this knowledge can they stop the new enemy and find out how the masked knight is and can the find the Princess that he is looking for. What if Shingo has the same platinum pocket watch that the Masked Knight has and How is this new scout that appeared with the Masked Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> Blaze: Hi everyone this is the first fanfic that I'm Posting I hope you enjoy it and if you do not like OC please don't read and she will not be a mary-sue.  
> Azar: She doesn't own Sailor Moon but she does own me but not the Sailor Scout Outfit.  
> Anime: that is true but we both wish she could have made her own but if she did that would be very bad and me too because I can't draw to save my life. the Speech Guide for this is "Speaking" 'Thinking' /Solarian/ \Lunarian\ |Latin| (My Notes) \\\ Shingo to Azar to Shingo// -Flashbacks- and ~Dreams~ and all the name are going to be the Japanese names but Serena  
> 

Anime: I have redone or am currently redoing the old chapters that I will say are at least three years old, maybe older because I do not remember when I started truthfully working on this I am going to say most likely in Junior year, of High School in Chemistry because that was when I got the notebook that had this plot in it. and changing some things in this story. I am going to have a friend other then Aret help me with the story as well so would you please introduce yourself, friend.

Friend: What's up!!!! I'm Heather and I have been good friends with Anime for a long time. Back to you Anime. 

Anime: That was Heather, who is sitting right next to me in real life, She is actually real... and I can talk to her in person unlike Aret who is not where I live, which is a plus. The reason why I have decided to even really revisit the old chapters was that I am having writer's block on what to type. I would like to change some things that are happening and who I am going with the story. I am planning on changing some of the things like where Azar is from. Because I did thankfully get a comment that let showed me about something that I didn't remember, which Minako lived in England. I am thankful to the person that commented that on FF.Net. Azar is going to change slightly as well she is not going to be like how I had her because I don't really like her with how I had her on her character doc that she is on. She is going to stay somewhat the same but it is her personality that is mainly going to change and most likely her backstory but I will say that her hair is going to be long for a while but it is going to...

Purge: Nope you are not going to spoil some of this story. I will not let you.

Anime: What Purge gives me the keyboard back and are you typing everything that I am saying.

Purge: Why yes I am so Good luck with getting it back.

Anime: Okay I will not Spoil the story but can I have the keyboard back because the other Muses would like to talk to you and you have cookies in the kitchen with your name on them because I haven't been writing things for a while or well...

Azar: So I am going to change slightly. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Heather: I think it a splendid idea because I don't really know you

Purge: *Stares* what anime what... how does she not know Azar does she even know what Sailor Moon is.

Anime:.... maybe

Heather: Sure... I can get to know them

Lynne: What are you the person that Anime is rping with the one that plays my sister... by the way another reason why she hasn't been updating is that she has gotten into rping. I am one of the people that she plays...

Anime: Yup what Lynne types, wait what Lynne

Purge: Well Anime is talking to Lynne so I am in charge right now and well I wish you luck with reading this and yes we are changing some of the things that are happening in this story but most of the plot will remain the same. And Mamoru will show up more as in more of the older chapters. and Azar-chan isn't a Mary-Sue. Her character will hopefully change from appearing as a Mary-Sue to the person that was worried about her being a Mary-Sue. Anime Loves everyone that comments and she will be passing out some of her home-baked cookies to the people who are patient and those who also comment. So Bye-Bye and hope to see everyone again when she edits the other chapters.

Anime: Wait, Pur...


	2. Prologue

* * *

'Why why did this have to happen? Why did He have to do that to destroy my Kingdom? Destroy the kingdom of the sun. Why did this happen?' thought a girl with hair that is so long that it reaches the floor. It goes from black to red to orange to blonde and finally to white she has two hair clips in her hair they are gold and silver but it looks like two are missing (This will be explained later).

'All he wanted was power. At least I still have my mama and my love. But why-why did big brother do that at least he didn't kill my guard Andrew a Solarian like me. We are going to live with Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity at least so we should be safe but we have to work as servants because my kingdom was a secret that only five people know about it.'

"Princess are you okay?" ask a tall young man with a medium skin tone, green eyes, and blonde hair with bangs that curl in the front.

"You can't call her Princess, Andrew, not in the open like this." said a woman that looked like the girl but her hair is in a high pony with a platinum color ribbon in it.

"I find Andrew and I do know you are worried but please stop that I told you to call me Azar because you are the lonely big brother that a need and mama he isn't used to it yet so please don't be too hard on him now because Queen Serenity knows who we are and she did give us a safe haven from Him but we better get some sleep because we have a lot to do in the morning." said the girl now known as Azar. "So good night."

"Good Night Azar/pr-Azar," said the woman and young man that is now known as Andrew.

* * *

 

"Queen Serenity what would you like us to do today." said the woman as she bowed.

"Queen Azar please don't bow to me you know if we are alone we can talk as friends." Queen Serenity said with a sad smile at her friend.

"I Know I know but we can't and you do know that we are in hiding so I have to do that and the fact that you, your daughter, her prince, Princess Pluto and my daughters prince are the only ones that know of our Kingdom and what has happened to it." said the woman that is now known as Queen Azar.

"I wish we could have helped but you do still have your crystal right." Queen Serenity said and saw that Queen Azar noded. "You know that the Inners are going to make your daughter's life difficult because they think she is trying to steal Prince Endymion from Serenity, which the Outers know is a lie because the can see that she love Prince Alexander."

"Yes I do know and if anything were to happen she will help Princess Serenity in a heartbeat and she will be able to deal with the Inners." Queen Azar said.

* * *

"Princess Serenity you have to wake up I know that you aren't a morning person but please wake up your Senshi are going to come in here soon and yell at me if you are not up and dress. You do know that there is a Ball tonight so that means Prince Endymion is going to be here to see you," said Azar

"Azar please just call me Serenity because you are also a princess and I'm up not only just for you but for Endy and hopefully Alexander is their just you," said Princess Serenity.

"I know but I can't call you that for just in case someone hears us and the Senshi will have my head if they hear that. Princess, your bath is drawn would you like me to help you or do you like to do it yourself and have me pick out your clothes for you to wear until the ball," said Azar who is now known as a Princess.

"I can bathe myself but please do pick out my clothes." Princess Serenity said, "and tell me if my Senshi yell at you because I need them to know that you are like my little sister and are they still saying that you are trying to steal Endymion from me."

"Yes they are but please don't do that because the last time you tried to help me the yelled even more until Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto stop them so please don't do that. I love Prince Endymion like a big brother but I love Prince Alexander even more," said Azar

"Are you going to be at the ball because we all get to wear masked or are you going to be in my garden listen to the music and looking at the Lilies wishing they were the sun lilies," said Princess Serenity.

"The garden and if you see Alexander please tell him I'm in the normal spot," Azar said quickly.

"Of course," said Princess Serenity she was getting dressed in her clothes that Azhar had picked out and she heard the voice on the other side of the door. Sighing she said, "Azar open the door and let them in."

"Yes my princess and may I leave after that," said Azar while she opened the door.

"Yes you may I don't need you anymore so go get something to eat Azar," said Princess Serenity.

* * *

Andrew was on the training field training with the sword he has. 'I hope Azar is okay and the Senshi doesn't hurt her too bad today.' He continues to practice even though he doesn't need to because he is one of the best in his class. 'I wish that I could train with Azar but here girls, besides the Senshi, can't train with weapon Azar was so sad that she couldn't train. I wish one day she can pick up a sword or bow again or maybe even her staff. She would be happy with anything.'

"Hey Andrew the Queen has called you." said one of the many trainees that were training on the training field. He stops what he was doing and when to see the Queen.

"You wanted to see me, my queen," asked Andrew. "Yes, I did I wish to ask you why was Azar so sad when she heard that she couldn't train with the men," asked Queen Serenity.

'Thank you kami-sama that no one is around.' thought Andrew "She was sad because on the Sun you could train with the men any day and no one could turn you away for wanting to protect yourself if you were a man or a woman." he said.

"Thank you for telling me this and tell her that tomorrow she can train in the private training room with whatever she wants for her birthday and you may help her." Queen Serenity said with a small smile.

"Thank you my Queen and I hope you know that this will make her so happy and I will most likely get a bruise or five because she is one of the best and that everyone had a hard time beating her until **He** came," Andrew said.

"I didn't know that if I did I would have let her train in the first place and do you think that you could train Princess Serenity for me just so she can defend herself if and when she is alone," asked Queen Serenity.

"Of course my queen but why aren't you asking her Senshi to train her," said Andrew.

"Because they think they can always protect her." said Queen Azar "and thank you, my queen, for doing this for my daughter."

* * *

With the ball going and music playing you see a lone figure in the garden where the lilies are looking up into the sky wishing to be home and looking at her garden full of lilies but she could not because of what had happened to her home.

"A lily for you thought." said a boy with green eyes and yellow ochre colored hair.

"Alexander you came thank you," said Azar.

"May I have this dance, my princess," asked Alexander.

"Of course my prince," said Azar taking the hand Alexander was holding out for her and they danced. They were having so much fun they did not hear that others were coming to where they are at. The group of people saw that the prince was dancing with a servant girl. They, but the ones that are smiling (you have three guesses to how they are), were mad.

"Prince Alexander why are you dancing with that girl," said Jadeite who was holding Mar's hand.

"I'm dancing with her because I asked her to dance," said Alexander.

"We see that but you do know that she is a servant girl," said Nephrite who was holding Jupiter's hand.

The other three were Zoisite who was holding Mercury's hand, Kunzite who was holding Venus's hand and Prince Endymion who was holding Princess Serenity's hand. "I can tell my brother does know that she is a servant girl but she can have fun and dance every once in a while isn't that right Princess." Prince Endymion said.

"Yes that is right and I hope you were having fun before we came are started to question you." Princess Serenity said with a smile that made Azar want to smile the smile that she used on her people to make them happy.

"Yes Princess we were having fun but I should get back to my room before mama starts to worry about me and also Andrew-niisan. So good night Princess and everyone and princess I will see you in the morning," said Azar as she left to her room. 'Looks like I'm going to be bullied again tomorrow. On my birthday too.' she thought.

* * *

On the last day of the Silver Millennium, everything that could go wrong went wrong. The Inner Senshi found out about Azar teaching Princess Serenity self-defense. Queen Azar was sick and Andrew was away on a mission to help the Moon Kingdom get more allies. Azar also hadn't seen Prince Alexander for months because of everything that was going on. The Inners had made her cry by calling her a thief because they thought she was trying to steal Prince Endymion from Princess Serenity.

'I don't want him I want Alexander Prince Endymion is a big brother to me and nothing more why can't you see that.' When the Earth attacked the moon and she saw the general kill Alexander she had gotten his sword and thought 'If only they see me now cry over my prince I'm sorry mothers and I do mean both you, mama, and Queen Serenity, Serenity-nee-chan, Endymion no Endy-niichan and Andrew-nii. I lost my love and I can't go through that Pluto I'm sorry that I couldn't protect the princess I hope that you forgive me and my selfish need.' she thought and she was broadcasting it to everyone that she knows the queens, Andrew, the prince and princess, the Senshi, and the Shitennou. When she goes to the sword she got stabbed and died next to her beloved but before her death, she had spoken a spell the spell was "The Shitennou may die in the future but they have not died per-say they will come back to life if they are needed and they will have most their memories when they come back. They will be protected by the purifying light of the sun."

* * *

A girl woke up panting and sweating about what she had seen in her dream, it wasn't like any of her other dreams. She could remember what most of the people looked like this time, not all but most.

"What was that? No, you need to calm down and relax. What is going to happen? I am scared. Should I continue to where I am going or," said the girl, "No I need to get the help that my mom needs. But what if… no stop so what if you see them, you can't live in fear."

A fox and a dog hopped onto the bed and curl up next to the girl to help calm her down.

* * *

 


End file.
